Chaotic Monki X Reader
by TheStateFlorida
Summary: I couldn't find this story any more on here so Here it is now.


So apparently, in the internet genre of video game horror and watching grown men scream, there was a character who was equally as faceless as Slenderman himself. Though, this particular subject was not fictional nor at all frightening; it was Cry, or ChaoticMonki, a player of a wide variety of video games. He was faceless because, while most other video-game-playing-YouTube-ers, Cry did not reveal his face to the public. Though it was available information that he was from Florida, in his early twenties, and had the sexiest voice known to man kind, his actual face remained unknown…

Granted, like every other of his fan girls, you swooned and giggled when he'd do anything that was at all cute or attractive (like existing…) but unlike them, you did not constantly pester him about where he lived or what he looked like. Quite frankly, you enjoyed the element of mystery surrounding his appearance. You didn't badger the fan girls who begged for his appearance, either, though- they were far too fun to watch. And as he stated himself, it was fun to think that maybe, he might just be someone you know. Except, you don't know it, duh…

Off of those subjects, outside it was a cold and gray looking morning. Just exactly the sort of morning you preferred, actually, especially since it was raining just enough so that it made the windows look like crystal. You, not being a terribly outdoorsy person, were absolutely content with just staying online and browsing Cry's newest videos to your hearts content. Though he only made one every day, on good weeks, you were still content going over his old videos, watching old Amnesia series that you'd never seen before, and so on.

Snnn… Snap!

You blinked in the sudden darkness of your living room, looking up in the faded gray light given from the window to notice that for some reason or another, the light bulb had decided to die. How convenient that you'd been listening to him read creepy stories just a moment before, now you were scared witless. With a heavy sigh, you got up on the couch and fussed with it a little bit, and after discovering that the light bulb really wasn't going to come back on, you hissed with frustration and scrambled over to your front door, slipping on a black raincoat and your boots before going outside.

The rain had grown relentlessly heavier, as if it were laughing at you for having to deal with the light bulb. You muttered a silent curse and hustled to your car, jamming the keys where they went and driving over to the nearest store that you thought might be carrying what you needed. Unfortunately, you discovered that the ninety-nine-cent store did not have any light bulbs, neither did the nearby Walmart, as they'd just run out. Since those were the only two somewhat nearby stores, you would have to drive out a little while to get to Target, just perfect.

Once you'd finally gotten there, still biting your lip in irritation, you slammed your door and got out into the sodden Target parking lot, shoving your hands in your pockets in briskly making it into the store, immediately asking the clerk to guide you to the light bulbs as you weren't at all keen on wandering around for their sake. As the clerk lead you there, something caught your attention, smooth like honey, but you… couldn't help listening for a moment, even though the clerk called out to you when you stopped walking.

"No, I already have that one. Urg," that voice mumbled. Even though the speech itself wasn't very graceful, something about that voice was unspeakably familiar. It wasn't, no, it couldn't be, but you had to check. You informed the clerk that you would find your way on your own, and you rushed over to the video game area, headphones particularly. You snuck back behind a shelf and peered over the tops, one side, then the other. Thus far, you saw nothing.

"Excuse me, sir, uh, how much is this one?" it was that same voice, now a little closer.

"Thirty nine dollars."

"Uh… No thanks, I'll just keep looking for a bit…"

You quietly stalked over to the other side of the aisle, and peered out towards the checkout counter. You were behind the person, so there was no looking at their face just quite yet. They were wearing jeans that were soaked at the ankles from walking around in the rain, and you couldn't see his shoes. He was wearing a faded dark green hoodie, and it was hanging down over his back so you could see ruffled dark brown hair. Suddenly the person turned around and faced you, and since the aisle and the counter were just that close together, he nearly ran right into you.

You squeaked, he gasped, and you both backed up quickly. "Sorry," you stuttered, face heating up quickly as you turned your face to your feet and dared not look up. The man seemed a little shocked for a fraction of a second, then recovered and laughed lightly. "It's fine miss."

He had that adorable slight drabble in his speech, too. It was unmistakable, you just knew it was him! At the very least, you had to ask. Slowly, carefully, you looked up at him and observed his face. He had soft dark green eyes and generally very handsome features, though there wasn't any facial hair to speak for, there were darker areas around his jaw and throat that indicated where any would've grown. His hair was indeed messy, not very short, nor particularly long, and sort of damp, probably from the rain, as most of the water was coming from of course.

"Umm… sorry, I shouldn't stare," you said, averting your eyes to other places in the room and trying to look uninterested, though you knew your dark red cheeks were a clear giveaway. He seemed undaunted by your act though, and frankly a little thought that he might just be thinking you were cute made your heart stop for a moment. You didn't think you were all that cute, modest little thing you were, but if he did, you had to admit you just might faint. "It's fine," he replied casually.

But wait! Was this the man you had thought you'd heard, or someone else? Stupid girl instincts, you cursed in your thoughts silently, dragging your attention to places you didn't want it to go. You snapped your gaze right back onto his face and smiled slightly, desperately trying to calm your heart rate as it threatened to become so loud he might actually hear it.

"Excuse me, but ah… Your voice sounds so familiar. Have I heard it somewhere before?" you asked politely. Oh, crap, you thought. If he was the real deal, you probably sounded like a total obsessive noob by saying that, didn't you? Immediately you began scolding yourself in your head, though not a trace of your mental debates ever shown on your face. Just a delicate, curious smile and a little tilt of your head when he took a moment too long to answer.

"… You might have…" he responded, and looked to the side, seeming suddenly a little bit nervous. Oh? You straightened up a little as you had to hold down a little laugh. It was clear that he was hiding something, and it just might be what you wanted to hear. Were you truly one lucky viewer, who just happened to be staying in Florida for a while, that actually ran into Cry himself? It was impossible, but you had to hope and anticipate the idea of it, or you'd flip a table. And the only nearby table was the checkout counter in the game section, that would be difficult…

"Really? Where might I have?" you asked, smiling at him a little more and holding your hands together behind your back. By now you were just dying for an answer, and though you knew he was reluctant, you were still keen on figuring this one out.

"Probably… Online. But it's not like I'm famous. You probably don't know me. Who were you thinking of?" he asked, and you could sense he was getting edgy about this. You could understand that, though. If you turned out to be some crazed fan girl, who upon discovering the truth would tackle him and take his picture and send it out all over the internet, he would probably not want you getting the idea that he was ChaoticMonki. Then again, you had to calm your hopes a little; what if it wasn't him at all?

"I was thinking of a guy on YouTube, he goes by the name of ChaoticMonki. He's a friend of PewDiePie, I think, and he's got a band of insane fan girls who would probably kill to see his face just once. Thank goodness I'm not rabid like them, huh?" you laughed casually. Immediately the man seemed to relax, though you did notice the username that you said made his eyes light a little, as if he knew them. You couldn't make any assumptions, though. Even if this guy wasn't Cry, he was still adorable, and you'd like to get to know him anyways. Smiling in an almost relieved manner, he nodded a little.

"Yeah, good thing. One in a million chance you meet a guy from the internet like that, huh? Anyone would go pretty much crazy…" he commented.

"Oh, totally. But I don't get most crazy fan girls like that, you know? I mean, it's just bad manners to jump someone or get all weird the way they do. In public, anyways…" you laughed. He nodded.

"What would you do if I was ChaoticMonki? Out of curiosity," he asked cautiously.

"Hmm… I'd probably ask him to say a tongue twister," you giggled. "He's got a golden voice, and it's the best thing to hear him say silly things, so I'd love to get a laugh out of meeting him. Laughing is good for you after all," you reasoned simply.

"Which tongue twister would you ask him to do?"

"Hmm… 'Can you can a canned can into an uncanned can like a cannner can can a cannned can into an uncanned can', phew, that one."

Immediately the man tried his best at it. "Can you can a canned can into an uncanned can can can can… Can, can't… Damn, that's harder than I thought."

"Hahaha! That was great!" you grinned. "So, are you ChaoticMonki? Because if you're not, I'll have to ask you what your name is."

"Why wouldn't you ask me what my name was if I was Cry?"

"Because then I would already know your name, silly."

"What's your name?"

"_, but you can call me any nickname you like. And you…?"

The man smirked.

"You said you already knew my name."


End file.
